Can I Have This Dance?
by JustThatGirlThere
Summary: Lily/James   Songfic zu "Can I Have This Dance", Romanze


_Can I Have This Dance?_

Er flüsterte ihr etwas zu. Mary musste unwillkürlich grinsen, und brach schließlich in lautes Gelächter aus. Sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte so schallend, dass sich einige in ihre Richtung umdrehten.

Bei diesem Anblick konnte Lily nicht anders als zu lächeln. Wenigstens eine von uns hat Spaß, dachte sie seufzend und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Feuerwhisky.

Sie fühlte sich merkwürdig einsam – zwischen den vielen kichernden und flirtenden Pärchen, die sich auf der Tanzfläche eng umschlungen passend zum Takt der Musik bewegten. Soweit sie wusste, war sie das einzige Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang in Gryffindor, das ohne Begleitung auf dem Ball erschienen war. Mary hatte ihren Sirius, Carly Remus und Kate hatte sich einen Älteren aus der Siebten geschnappt.

Es war schon ziemlich frustrierend, alleine auf der Bank zu sitzen, die Beine übereinander geschlagen, und einen Feuerwhisky nach dem nächsten runterzukippen.

Gerade wurde ein neuer Song angespielt, noch einen Tick langsamer als der zuvor, und Lily hielt es nicht mehr aus. Sie wollte schon aufstehen und gehen, als ihr jemand die Hand entgegenstreckte.

„Kann ich um diesen Tanz bitten?", fragte James Potter. Er sah umwerfend aus, bemerkte Lily, Vielleicht sogar einen Tick besser als Sirius. Wobei das eher daran lag, dass dieser es nicht hinbekommen hatte, seine Krawatte richtig zu binden.

Lily seufzte, verzog den Mund zu einem schiefen Lächeln und ließ sich von James aufhelfen.

_Take my hand, take a breath  
>Pull me close and take <em>_one step._

Er griff nach ihrer Hand, und automatisch legte Lily ihre andere auf seine Schulter. Einen Moment lang durchzuckte etwas wie Überraschung durch ihren Körper, als er seine Hand an ihre Taille legte, doch sie fing sich schnell wieder.

Unsicher blickte sie an sich hinunter, ob ihre Füße sich auch spiegelverkehrt zu James' bewegten.

_Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
>And let the music be your guide.<em>

„Los, schau mich an", sagte er leise und kniff leicht in ihre Hand. Sie spürte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss, und sah verlegen auf.

„Tut mir leid … ich kann nicht tanzen, ich –"

„Nein? Ich dachte immer, dass hübsche Mädchen tanzen können", meinte er grinsend.

„War das jetzt etwa ein Kompliment?" Skeptisch zog sie die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Wer weiß." Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern „Ist doch auch egal, also halt jetzt mal deine hübsche Klappe." Normalerweise hätte sie ihn angefaucht, doch etwas tief in ihrem Inneren sagte ihr, dass sie tatsächlich einfach nur still sein und den Tanz genießen sollte.

Aber vielleicht war es auch gar nicht _so_ tief in ihrem Inneren …

_Won't you promise me – Now won't you promise me, that you__'ll never forget._

„Allerdings muss man sagen, dass ich _durchaus_ tanzen kann", flüsterte er, worauf sie die Augen verdrehte, sich ein Grinsen jedoch nicht verkneifen konnte. Einen Moment verlor sie sich in seinem Blick, dann stolperte sie ungeschickt über ihre eigenen Füße.

„Komm, ich führe dich." Er verfestigte seinen Griff.

_Take my __hand, I'll take the lead  
>And every turn will be safe with me <em>

Langsam nahm er seine Hand von ihrer Hüfte und hielt die andere hoch, sodass sie sich drehen konnte, wobei sie erneut stolperte. James konnte sie gerade noch auffangen.

„Versuch's noch einmal", raunte er ihr zu, und musste lächeln. Lily drehte sich ein zweites Mal, und es sah deutlich eleganter aus als vorher, da James noch einen Schritt zurückgetreten war.

„Gut gemacht", flüsterte er grinsend und zog sie schließlich näher an sich heran – nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde streiften seine Lippen ihre Wange.

_Don't be afraid, _

_afraid to fall._

Allein diese flüchtige Berührung ließ ihr lächerliches, momentan psychisch dreijähriges Herz einen heftigen Sprung machen. James lächelte sie warm an, und sie konnte einfach nicht anders, als zurückzustarren. Er deutete wieder eine Drehung an, doch Lily schüttelte nur matt mit dem Kopf.

„Kannst du erste Hilfe?", fragte sie, und musste kurz darauf selbst leise lachen. „Merlin, du kannst wirklich tanzen."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte er lächelnd.

„Woher –" Jetzt schüttelte er mit dem Kopf, und Lily legte den Kopf an seine Schulter.

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do _

Während sie so dastanden und sich langsam im Takt der Musik bewegten, wandten sich auch ein paar andere Schüler zu ihnen um – denn Lily Evans und James Potter, sie zusammen tanzen, so etwas sah man nicht alle Tage.

Ja. So etwas sah man wirklich nicht oft. Lily wurde klar, dass dieser Tanz vieles verändert hatte – doch wie lange würde dies anhalten? Würde er sie bereits morgen wieder mit ‚Evans' ansprechen? Würde sie ihm wieder giftige Blicke zuwerfen, sollten er und Sirius in Zaubertränke über Severus Witze reißen?

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

Sie schob die Gedanken beiseite und senkte den Blick.

„Ich liebe dich, Lily", flüsterte er irgendwann. Die Worte hallten in Lilys Wort wieder, ließen ihr genug Zeit, sie zu verdauen und zu verstehen.

Und sie verstand tatsächlich.

„Ich liebe dich auch, James", sagte sie leise und sah auf, fast ein bisschen verdutzt wirkend.

_So can I have this d__ance?_

Er legte seine Stirn an ihre, und einen Moment lang sahen sie sich nur in die Augen. Dann hob sie ihr Kinn und drückte ihre Lippen auf die seinen.

_Can I have this dance?_

James erwiderte ihren Kuss – zuerst waren sie vorsichtig, fast zögernd, dann wurden sie etwas sicherer, doch das Sanfte darin blieb.

_C__an I have this dance?_

„Schau", flüsterte Mary und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf Lily und James, die völlig in ihrem Kuss versunken waren.

„Ist doch gar nicht so schwer", murmelte Sirius, trat noch einen Schritt näher zu Mary und tat es seinem besten Freund gleich.

… _can I have this dance?_


End file.
